Back to you
by Amandine6938
Summary: Cinq ans qu'Elena avait quitté Mystic Falls et en effectuant son retour, elle se retrouve malgré elle confrontée à son passé. Sans parler d'une menace qui va pousser tout le monde malgré les rancoeurs et les haines à faire alliance. RÉÉCRITE & AVEC UN NOUVEAU TITRE (l'ancien titre était Back to Mystic Falls)
1. Prologue

**_Back to you_**

_Disclamer__: Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW._

_ Post 2x22. L'histoire se déroule six ans après l'épisode. Damon a passé près d'une année à chercher son frère. Lorsqu'il a enfin récupéré Stefan, il l'a sevré et à quitter Mystic Falls, persuadé qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec Elena pour qui il croit être le second choix. Cinq ans après son départ, le revoilà à Mystic Falls. Et il n'est pas le seul! Caroline et Tyler (qui sont mariés), Bonnie qui a quitté Jeremy (qui a très souvent des problèmes avec le sheriff parce qu'il joue au médium dans le square de la ville), Stefan (qui a beaucoup voyagé) et Elena (qui semble avoir beaucoup de secrets et qui n'est pas revenue seule) sont eux aussi de retour pour la Journée des Fondateurs. Aucun ne s'est donné rendez-vous, et tous ne sont pas au courant des retours effectués. En cinq ans beaucoup de choses ont changé, et aucun d'entre eux ne semble ravi de revoir certaines personnes. Cette réunion imprévue risque fortement de raviver certaines tensions et d'en crée d'autres, mais un vieil ennemi est aussi de retour et tous font devoir mettre leur rancœurs de côté et s'unir afin de le combattre._

**_FIC RÉÉCRITE. L'histoire et l'écriture sont améliorées. L'ancien titre de la fic est "Back to Mystic Falls".  
><em>**

_Bonne lecture._

_Amandine6938._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue<em>**

Assis à la terrasse d'un café parisien, Damon Salvatore songeait à Mystic Falls. Cela faisait cinq ans que le vampire a quitté la petite ville de Virginie et pourtant celle-ci le hantait toujours. Lorsqu'il a quitter sa ville natale, c'était pour laisser Elena et Stefan vivre tranquillement leur vie. Son petit-frère était de retour et de nouveau lui même, il n'avait plus rien à espérer de la part d'Elena. Le vampire savait que la jeune femme lui a toujours préféré son cadet, il ne pouvait pas rester les regarder se rabibocher et vivre sur leur petit nuage tandis que lui allait souffrir. Voilà pourquoi, cinq ans auparavant, il a plié bagages, ne laissant derrière qu'un message adressé à Elena afin qu'elle pourquoi il quittait la ville et afin de lui donner sa bénédiction pour sa relation avec Stefan. Tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qu'il veut encore aujourd'hui, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse. Le ténébreux vampire se doutait bien que c'était chose faite. Aujourd'hui il imagine qu'Elena l'a oublié, et qu'elle et Stefan roucoulent sur le petit nuage. Seulement elle lui manque énormément, un peu plus chaque jour, elle est sa drogue personnelle, son obsession, et aujourd'hui être loin d'elle est devenu trop difficile pour Damon qui a décidé d'aller passer quelques jours à Mystic Falls. Non pas pour la reconquérir, elle doit être heureuse avec Stefan, Damon ne veut pas faire voler leur couple en éclat, il veut seulement constater par lui-même qu'elle est heureuse et la revoir. Revoir son beau sourire, entendre de nouveau sa douce voix, le son mélodieux d'un de ses éclats de rires… Le vampire est bien conscient qu'il est masochiste de vouloir revoir celle qui va de nouveau lui briser le cœur mais il n'arrive pas à rester éloigner d'elle, Elena est véritablement une obsession pour lui!

A l'aéroport de Sydney, Stefan Salvatore hésitait. Il se demandait si rentrer à Mystic Falls était une bonne idée. Après tout, il n'y a plus de famille, plus vraiment d'amis et plus de petite amie. En effet, lorsqu'il était rentré à la maison après que Bonnie ait tué Klaus une bonne fois pour toute, et, après avoir été sevré de sang humain, lui et Elena s'étaient décidés à reconstruire leur relation, mais, tout était devenu différent entre eux: Elena était distante envers lui, et un beau matin, elle est partie en ne lui laissant qu'un carton avec l'inscription: "Désolée", écrite de la main d'Elena. Le vampire se souvient de ce jour comme si c'était hier alors que c'était il y a cinq ans. Cinq ans qu'il se pose une seule et même question: Pourquoi? Pourquoi Elena l'a-t-elle donc quitté? Bien sûr, il a demandé à Jeremy s'il savait pourquoi sa sœur est partie précipitamment, mais celui-ci ne savait même pas que sa sœur avait quitté la ville; il devait être trop occupé à jouer les Madame Irma dans les rues de la ville pour se soucier de sa sœur. Et même si Jeremy avait su pourquoi Elena s'est enfuie, Stefan aurait redouté sa réponse. Car – et ce même si une partie de lui refuse de le croire – il a toujours eu la conviction que le départ de la jolie brune a un lien de près ou de loin avec Damon auquel, malheureusement, Elena n'était pas insensible.

Assisse sous le perron de sa maison face à l'océan, Elena Gilbert profitait du couché de soleil californien lorsqu'elle reçut un email de son amie Caroline Forbes, devenue il y deux ans Caroline Lockwood. Celle-ci lui apprit qu'elle et Tyler sont à Mystic Falls pour la Journée de Fondateurs, et elle lui demande si elle souhaite venir pour l'occasion, lui rappelant au passage que cela fait cinq ans qu'elle n'a pas revu son petit-frère. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Le temps passe trop vite. Il y a des jours où elle a l'impression d'être partie la veille tellement tout les souvenirs sont frais dans sa mémoire. La souffrance qu'elle a ressenti lorsque que Damon l'a fuit, sa culpabilité vis-à-vis de Stefan qu'elle a trahi et sa culpabilité de ne pouvoir reconstruire leur relation. Elle avait essayé, vraiment essayé, et ce de tout son cœur, mais ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Damon. Chaque jour, en se réveillant aux côtés de Stefan les mêmes questions lui revenaient en tête tel un vieux disque rayé. Pourquoi Damon est-il parti? Pourquoi l'a-t-il abandonné ici? Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas battu pour elle? Comment va-t-il aujourd'hui? Où est-il? Puis elle a fait une découverte, une découverte qui a changé sa vie et qui l'a poussé à fuir celui qu'elle avait un jour aimé. Une découverte surprenante, ahurissante qui l'a poussé à fuir sa meilleure amie sorcière, à fuir son frère médium et à fuir sa propre ville, puisque dés lors, le Conseil des Fondateurs était devenus une terrible menace pour elle. Oui, Elena Gilbert a lâchement fuie, mais elle n'a pas eu le choix. Mais elle ne le regrette pas! Cependant aujourd'hui, elle a envie de revoir son frère, de se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents, sur celle de Jenna et sur celle de John. Elle désire revoir Mystic Falls, sa ville, sa maison, qui lui manque. De plus, en restant discrète, personne ne représenterait de menace pour elle. Sans oublier qu'elle ne risquait pas de se retrouver à donner d'explications à ses proches: Stefan est parti, Bonnie vit, selon la gazette Caroline, à New-York, quand aux conseils des Fondateurs, Caroline et Tyler, ses alliés, en font partis. Enfin lorsqu'ils séjournent à Mystic Falls! Et c'est actuellement le cas en ce moment. Ses secrets sont donc en sécurité.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Voilà, le prologue ne change pas trop mais j'espère avoir tout de même un petit commentaire de votre part, surtout si vous découvrez l'histoire. **

**Le chapitre 1 suit.**

**Bises.**

**Amandine.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Chapitre 1_**

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa maison à Mystic Falls, Damon Salvatore fut surpris de la trouver vide. Il aurait crut y voir son frère, qui lui étalerait son bonheur en pleine figure, et Elena, qui débarquerait pour lui hurler dessus parce qu'il est resté absent durant cinq longue années et peut-être même un ou deux enfants qu'ils auraient adoptés. Au lieu de ça, la pension des Salvatore est vide. Aucune trace de Stefan ni aucune d'Elena. Après une inspection des lieux à vitesse vampirique, le ténébreux Salvatore fut certain, aux vues la poussière qui trône sur chacun des meubles et sur le sol de la maison, que la demeure est inhabitée depuis quelques temps. Pour Damon, Stefan et Elena ont simplement déménager. Ils doivent habiter dans un lieu paradisiaque et roucouler comme deux tourtereaux. Rien que d'imaginer la scène, Damon eut envie de vomir. Et il s'auto-flagellait intérieurement d'être si masochiste. Jamais il n'aurait dû revenir à Mystic Falls. Malheureusement le mal est fait, il est revenu dans sa ville natale, autant qu'il s'amuse un peu au milieu des festivités organisées par la commune. Cependant vue l'heure, il décida que le mieux est de s'installer avant de s'enfiler une des ses bouteilles d'alcool qu'il planque, bien cachée au fond de son dressing.

Le vampire buvait tranquillement son verre, installer confortablement dans son fauteuil favori, au milieu de son salon. Il se sentait serein, il était chez lui. Certes Damon voyage beaucoup, mais Mystic Falls est sa maison, son foyer, c'est ici où il est, à peu près convenablement, heureux. Assis dans son salon, à boire tranquillement son bourbon préféré. Quoi demander de mieux? Peut-être un compagnon de beuverie ou quelques jolies minettes disposées à lui offrir leurs veines. Mais vu l'heure, le vampire se contente de ce qu'il a.

Damon se délectait de sa boisson favorite lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Une voiture s'arrêtait dans l'immense parc de sa demeure. Surprit que quelqu'un s'aventure au manoir des vampires assoiffés de sang, le ténébreux Salvatore se releva, dans un long soupir, afin d'aller voir qui ose venir à une heure si tardive près d'une propriété isolée.

«Petit-frère! S'exclama le vampire sur un ton à moitié enjoué. Alors comme ça je te laisse les clés de la maison et toi tu l'abandonnes? Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi Stefan? Qui ne voudrait pas d'une aussi grande baraque sans grand-frère dans les parages pour emmerder le monde? Donc puisque vous n'habitez plus Mystic Falls, où est-ce que vous vivez si c'est pas trop indiscret?»

Stefan mit quelques minutes à comprendre de qui d'autre Damon parlait. C'était Elena. Damon ne pouvait parler que d'Elena. Après tout, son frère est un passionné, il doit penser à elle nuit et jour, complètement obsédé par la jeune femme.

«Tu parles d'Elena et de moi? Je viens d'Australie. Ces cinq dernières années j'ai beaucoup voyagé: Afrique, Brésil, Argentine, Océanie... Quant à Elena, je ne sais pas où elle est. Dix jours après ton départ, elle est partie sans aucune explication. On est séparés!

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à Jeremy où est passé sa sœur? Demanda Damon intrigué.»

Voilà la différence entre les deux frères: Stefan s'efface dés qu'on le lui demande alors que lui aurait remué ciel et terre pour retrouver Elena.

«Je l'ai fais mais il ne savait rien. Ni lui, ni Bonnie, ni Alaric et ni Matt.

- Et Caroline et son clébard?

- Ils sont partis en même temps qu'Elena et je n'ai jamais réussi à les joindre, lui expliqua son frère. J'ai su que Bonnie a revu Caro quelques mois plus tard à Richmond. Elle avait perdu sa bague et en avait besoin d'une autre, donc elle a donc contacté Bonnie mais elle ne lui a pas parler d'Elena.»

Stefan ressemblait à un pauvre petit chien battu. Damon se sentait partager. Il se sentait compatir à la douleur de son frère, se faire larguer par Elena, ça fait mal, cette fille est le genre de personne qu'on n'oublie pas et qui marque à vie. Cependant, l'ainé des Salvatore ne peut s'empêcher de se montrer soupçonneux. Pourquoi Elena est-elle partie du jour au lendemain? Le vampire ne voulut pas y songer, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Stefan a quelque chose à voir avec ce départ, semble-t-il, précipité. Et sans mettre de gants, il posa la question.

«Je ne lui ai rien fait, Damon! S'il doit y avoir un coupable dans cette maison ce serait plutôt toi! L'accusa le cadet.

- Moi? Je te signale que c'était toi, le psychopathe, qui a voulu la tuer durant un an, et que c'était moi, le bon samaritain, qui la protégeait pendant tout ce temps! Mais bon, peut-être qu'elle a fini par comprendre que tu es pire que moi, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec un monstre dans ton genre! Explosa Damon, fou de colère. Dommage que ce soit été dix jours trop tard!

- Espèce de... Commença à l'insulter Stefan.»

Les deux frères se virent face dangereusement. Un mot de plus, un geste de plus de la part de l'un d'eux, et la bagarre éclaterait à coup sur. Cependant, et c'est assez surprenant venant de lui, Damon, le regard noir, averti son frère de ne pas poursuivre sa phrase. À ses risques et périls s'il le fait.

«Je n'ai pas oublié le mal que tu lui as fait, grogna l'ainé. Sans parler du fait que tu voulais la tuer; il m'en faudrait donc peu pour te planter un pieu dans le cœur. Et je t'en veux toujours pour ton stupide pacte avec Klaus! Alors le ferme Stefan!

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie Damon! Se défendit le cadet.

- Tu l'as fait souffrir! Gronda son frère.

- Elle aurait souffert aussi si tu étais mort! S'indigna le cadet des Salvatore.»

C'était à celui qui n'aura le dernier mot. Les deux frères argumentaient l'un face à l'autre, tous les deux avec des allures dangereuses. Chacun balançait à l'autre un flot de reproches. À peine se sont-ils retrouvés que les Salvatore se disputent en se faisant face, prêt à se bondir dessus.

«Moins qu'avec toi qui te baladait avec cet ordure de Klaus et qui souhaitait la massacrer! Elle se serait remise de ma perte! Répliqua froidement le ténébreux vampire.

- Tu l'aurais anéantie! Tu aurais été celui de trop! Ragea Stefan. Elle t'aimait! J'ignore comment après tout ce que tu lui as fait subir, mais elle était amoureuse de toi!

- Dit celui à qui elle a pardonné d'avoir voulu la tuer et d'avoir fait ami-ami avec le monstre qui a sauvagement assassiné sa tante et qui a bien failli la tuer elle aussi! Répondit Damon avec son sarcasme habituel.»

Comme toujours, Damon masquait ses émotion. Il se disputait avec son frère, mais ne laissait rien l'atteindre, il ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse. À l'instar de son cadet qui laissait toutes ses émotions l'envahir. La souffrance d'avoir perdu Elena et la colère envers son frère, qui est probablement le responsable du départ de la jeune femme, ces deux émotions le dominent entièrement et le pousse à continuer de se disputer avec son cadet.

«J'étais sous l'emprise de sang humain! Se défendit Stefan.

- Super excuse, frangin! Répliqua Damon.»

Le cadet n'est pas le seul à être en colère. Damon l'est, probablement plus que Stefan. Lui était là, lui a vu Elena être brisé suite au départ de Stefan avec Klaus et à l'apparition de cette facette de Ripper, cette facette qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné exister. Et ça le mettait fou de rage à l'encontre de son frère. Tellement que Damon ignorait comment il faisait pour se retenir de corriger son cadet.

«Elena a passé des semaines à pleurer à cause de toi: elle s'inquiétait pour toi et tu l'effrayais. Quand elle pensait que tous le monde dormait, elle se mettait à pleurer le plus silencieusement possible. Mais je l'entendais, tous les soirs sans exception, je l'entendait pleurer! À cause de toi. Tu n'as pas d'excuses Stefan, et tu n'as encore moins le droit de me faire des reproches!

- Je rêve. Je n'ai pas le droit de te faire des reproches? S'indigna Stefan. Te connaissant, tu devais aller la consoler quand elle pleurait. Je me trompe? J'en doute. Tu profitais bien de la situation, Damon!»

Le cadet bouillonnait. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Damon et Elena ensemble. Elle pleurant, Damon la consolant et, bien évidemment, plus. Le séducteur qu'est son ainé devait faire des ravages sur cette pauvre Elena.

«Je n'ai jamais profité d'Elena, Stefan! Clarifia le ténébreux vampire en colère. JAMAIS! Je ne supportais pas de l'entendre pleurer à cause de toi, et oui, un soir je l'ai consolé! Je n'en pouvais plus de la voir et de l'entendre souffrir par ta faute! Je l'aimais trop pour ça! Mais en aucun cas je n'ai profité de la situation! Je l'ai juste prise dans mes bras pour qu'elle se calme et qu'elle s'endorme! Ce qui s'est passé après entre Elena et moi, ce n'était en aucun cas prémédité ou calculé!

- Je le savais! Hurla Stefan. Je savais qui s'était passé quelque chose entre Elena et toi! Et c'est surement à cause de toi qu'elle est partie! Tu lui as brisé le cœur! Je veux savoir, jusqu'où es tu allé avec elle? Et si tu l'aimais autant que tu le dis, pourquoi tu es parti?

- Figure toi qu'à cette époque on te cherchais, et puisque te sortir des griffes de ton nouvel ami psychopathe était notre priorité, Elena et moi n'avons pas officialisé les choses, mais disons que si nous l'avions fait, les gens nous auraient considéré comme un couple! Quant au fait que je sois parti, ça ne regarde que moi! Dit-il en quittant son frère, furibond.»

Au Mystic Grill, Matt Donovan est devenu le gérant des lieux, mais de temps à autre, lorsqu'il y a trop de monde, il se remettait derrière le comptoir, et comme c'est l'avant veille de la Journée des Fondateurs, le Mystic Grill est remplit de touristes. Évidemment, au milieu d'eux, se trouvent les habitués. Tout d'abord, au comptoir, il y a Alaric Saltzman, professeur d'Histoire au lycée de la ville le jour et chasseur de vampires la nuit, accompagné de sa femme, Meredith Suelez Saltzman. Déambulant, ivre, au milieu des tables, Jeremy Gilbert qui parle à la fois avec ses fantômes et aux clients de l'établissement. Assise à une table isolée, le maire de la ville, Carol Lockwood, entrain de se disputer avec Liz Forbes, le sheriff de la ville. Le sujet de leur dispute: Caroline et Tyler, bien évidemment! À chaque fois qu'ils sont en ville, les deux femmes trouvent toujours un moyen de se disputer! Évidemment, en cinq ans, toutes les deux ont eu le temps de se faire à l'idée que leurs enfants sont respectivement vampire et loup-garou, et que, malgré une haine ancestral entre les deux clans, tous deux s'aiment. Elles ont dû aussi se faire à l'idée que Caroline et Tyler sont mariés et qu'ils vivent loin d'elles, mais malgré le fait qu'elles ont accepté les choix de leurs enfants et qu'elles les respectent, Carol et Liz se disputaient toujours à cause d'eux! Matt Donovan y était malheureusement habitué et décida d'arrêter d'observer leur discussion animée. Il tourna donc la tête vers l'entrée du Mystic Grill au moment où une vieille amie y rentra. En la voyant, le jeune homme lui fit signe d'approcher et lui offrit un cocktail maison.

«Bonnie Bennett! S'exclama-t-il surprit mais ravi de la revoir. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour tu reviendrais à Mystic Falls, jamais je ne l'aurais cru. Qu'est-ce qui te ramène ici?

- Mon père à quelques soucis de santé, répondit cette dernière. Il est hospitalisé depuis hier, et apparemment il s'agit d'une crise cardiaque. Donc je reste à Mystic Falls le temps de sa convalescence. Mais Matt je peux te demander un service? Ne dis pas à Jeremy que je suis ici!»

La sorcière a trop souffert avec le jeune Gilbert. Elle l'a vu sombré et n'a pas le sauver. Sans oublier que dans leur vie de couple se sont immiscés les ex petites-amies défuntes du jeune homme. Et plus Jeremy voyait de fantômes, plus il se détruisait. La drogue et l'alcool prenaient de plus en plus d'importances dans la vie du jeune Gilbert à mesure qu'elle devenait invisible pour lui.

«Moi je ne dirais rien, mais tu as de la chance que le sheriff ait fini de se disputer avec madame Lockwood, et qu'elle vienne de l'embarquer par la porte de derrière, sinon il t'aurait vu.

- Matt! L'interpella une voix féminine derrière eux. Le sheriff a encore embarqué Jer! Ric essaye de la convaincre de ne pas le poursuivre, mais bon, ça fait plus de cinq ans qu'il agit comme ça, alors un jour ou l'autre elle finira par le faire, qu'importe l'argument qu'aura Alaric. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Elena a abandonné son frère ici! Encore moins qu'elle ne soit jamais revenue le voir! Ça ressemble tellement pas à l'Elena dont je me souviens! Mais bon, c'était il y a quinze ans, alors je crois être mal placée pour faire des commentaires.»

Cette voix, Bonnie la connaissait. Cette femme qui se tenait à quelques mètre d'elle n'est autre que Meredith Suelez, une amie d'enfance. Elle a quitté la ville avec ses parents lorsque son père a été muté au nord lorsqu'elles avaient dix ans. La sorcière était ravie de la revoir; Meredith était l'une de ses meilleures amies, au même titre que Caroline et Elena.

«Meredith! S'exclam-t-elle. J'ignorais que tu étais de retour à Mystic Falls!

- Bonnie! Lui sourie son amie, heureuse de la revoir. Quand je suis revenue j'ai bien essayé de vous revoir Elena, Caro et toi, mais Elena était partie depuis trois ans, Caroline et Tyler vivaient en Californie et toi tu avais quitté Mystic Falls depuis quelques mois déjà. Les seuls que j'ai pu retrouvé étaient Matt, et bien évidemment, Jeremy. Et puis j'ai rencontré Ric et on a commencé à sortir ensemble, puis un jour il m'a tout raconté! Vampires, loups garous, sorcières et compagnie. Ça tombait bien puisque moi aussi je connaissais l'existence du surnaturel même si je n'y avais jamais cru auparavant. Autant que tu le saches et qu'on joue franc jeu dés le début: ma famille a toujours été au courant de l'existence du surnaturel; ce sont des chasseurs de créatures surnaturelles! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, jamais je ne te brulerais sur un bûché! D'ailleurs je ne suis pas chasseuse! Je n'ai jamais voulu l'être! Et puis, même si je l'avais été, Alaric m'a parlé des gentils vampires, de Tyler le loup-garou et de toi! Enfin de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ici il y plus de cinq ans! Et je n'ai aucun souci avec ça! N'est-ce pas Matt.

- Mery est cool avec tout… C'est cool, répondit le jeune homme, mal à l'aise de parler de surnaturel au comptoir du Mystic Gill.»

Puis les deux amies s'installèrent à une table afin de rattraper le temps perdu. Meredith raconta à son amie qu'à son dix-huitième anniversaire, ses parents lui ont révélé leur secret de famille, et qu'après cela, elle a, en quelque sorte, coupé les ponts avec eux, ne voulant pas de cette vie. Elle est partie faire ses études à Harvard, et après avoir obtenu un diplôme en droit, elle a décidé de revenir à Mystic Falls où elle a fini par épousé Alaric. De son côté, Bonnie confia à son amie les détails de sa rupture avec Jeremy. Elle lui révéla avoir tout essayé, mais Jeremy refusait de se séparer de ses fantômes. Au début ce n'était que Vickie et Anna, mais très vite il y eut ses parents, sa tante, son oncle, la mère biologique de sa sœur... Toutes les personnes que Jeremy a connu! Puis quelques mois plus tard, il a rencontré une femme qui avait un message pour son fils, et très vite Jeremy s'était transformé en facteur officiel des esprits de la ville. Un matin, la sorcière en a eu marre des coups de fils du sheriff lui demandant de venir récupérer Jeremy au bureau, et elle est partie le cœur en miettes. Elle s'est installée à New-York où elle a terminé ses études avant d'y enseigner les sciences occultes à l'université. Elle s'était promise de ne jamais revenir à Mystic Falls mais le destin en a visiblement décidé autrement.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Je posterai la suite d'ici quelques jours.  
><strong>

**Bises.**

**Amandine.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Jolieplante: Réponse express à ton commentaire. Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Merci pour ton commentaire. On se retrouve d'ici un ou deux jours _Quand tout a basculé_. Bises.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre, un peu différent de ce qu'il était dans sa première publication, vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à commenter. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>_

_Alaric Saltzman et Jeremy Gilbert s'inquiétaient pour Elena. Depuis quelques heures, elle restait assise dans le canapé de la demeure familiale des Gilbert, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Bien sur, ils ont tenté de communiquer avec elle, en vain. Alors, ils sont passés à la vitesse supérieure en appelant Bonnie et Caroline à la rescousse. Mais elles non plus ne surent calmer leur amie. Elena restait inerte à lire et relire le papier chiffonné qu'elle tient fermement entre ses mains. _

_Elle pleure. Rien ne l'arrête. Ses amies, sa famille, sont là, face à elle, impuissants. Personne n'arrivait à comprendre pourquoi elle pleurait ainsi. La première hypothèse formulée par Alaric fut que Stefan, nouvel acolyte de Klaus et sanguinaire – lui a fait du mal, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais ce n'est qu'une supposition, il faudrait qu'Elena parle pour qu'ils sachent réellement ce qui la perturbe à ce point._

_Las de voir sa sœur ainsi, Jeremy, momentanément libéré de ses amis fantômes, décida d'appeler Damon à la rescousse. Et le ténébreux vampire ne se fit pas attendre; il arriva une minute après le coup de fils du cadet d'Elena, entrant chez les Gilbert à vitesse vampirique._

_Avec délicatesse, une douceur qu'il ne réserve qu'à Elena, le ténébreux Salvatore s'approcha de la jeune femme, la prit tendrement dans ses bras et trouva, maladroitement, le bons mots pour l'apaiser. _

_Elena se sentait vraiment bien dans les bras de Damon. Sa présence lui apportait la sécurité et le confort dont elle a besoin. Avec lui, elle a l'impression que tout ira bien, qu'elle sera en sécurité et qu'elle est capable de tout affronter, de tout surmonter. Damon est son protecteur, son sauveur. Pour elle, le ténébreux vampire portait bien son nom: Salvatore. Sauveur. Damon le sauveur! Damon son sauveur!_

_Lâchant peu à peu prise et se relaxant, la jeune femme laissa le vampire lui prendre la lettre des mains. Elle savait qu'il bouillonnerait de colère en lisant la brutalité et la méchanceté avec lesquelles Stefan a rompu avec elle. Alors, elle lui caressa le bras, afin d'apaiser la tempête qui émanerait inévitablement de lui._

_Il se retenait. Damon se retenait vraiment pour ne pas partir régler son compte à son frère. Seule Elena l'empêchait d'y aller. Elle a besoin de lui. Elle le regarde comme un petit chiot apeuré, le vampire, attendri par la détresse de la femme qu'il aime, ne peut que la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui et lui promettre que tout irait bien. Quoiqu'il arrive, tout irait bien. Qu'importe ce qu'ils affronteront, ils s'en sortiront. Ensemble ils s'en sortent toujours. _

_La jeune femme avait besoin de calme. Damon décida donc de l'emmener passer la nuit chez lui, histoire qu'elle ne soit pas dérangée avec son frère et les fantômes, envahissants, de ce dernier. Elena passa donc la nuit à la pension des Salvatore, dans les bras confortables et protecteurs de son sauveur, et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, elle dormit paisiblement. Tellement, qu'elle prit l'habitude de se rendre, tous les jours, dés sa sortie du lycée, chez le vampire, de qui elle se rapprochait dangereusement._

_Elena passait de plus en plus de temps avec Damon. Avec lui, elle s'amusait, elle rigolait, elle oubliait ses problèmes. Elle oubliait Stefan. Elle passait des soirées et des soirées avec Damon, à vivre des moments normaux et reposants. Pourtant, les soirs où ils se réunissaient avec tous les amis de la jeune femme afin de faire le point sur les recherches concernant Stefan, sont toujours les plus difficiles pour Elena. Ce sont ceux ou, silencieusement, au milieu de la nuit, elle pleure, croyant que Damon dort et ne l'entend pas. Or le vampire entendait chacun des sanglots de la jeune femme. Et ça lui brisait le cœur. _

_Ce soir de janvier, Damon ne put plus supporter la détresse de la femme qu'il aime et il décida d'aller dans la chambre qu'elle occupe et de la consoler. Elle souffre mais lui souffre encore plus de la savoir malheureuse. Si seulement il pouvait lui redonner le sourire!_

_«Elena, murmura-t-il ne sachant quoi dire. Il n'en faut pas la peine._

_- Je sais, reconnut la jeune femme. C'est… Je ne pleure plus pour lui. C'est juste… À chaque fois que j'allume la télévision, je vois un des meurtres qu'il a commis aux informations. C'est horrible! C'est tellement… Il sème la souffrance et… Des enfants enterrent un parents, un tante, un oncle, un neveu, un nièce… Je comprends la douleur de ses gens et… J'aimerai pouvoir leur épargner ça. C'est horrible!»_

_ La compassion d'Elena. Un don et une malédiction. Elle se sent tellement concernée qu'elle souffre de chacun des meurtres commis par le Ripper! Elle est un ange! Elle ne devrait pas pleurer. Personne ne devrait la faire pleurer. C'est horrible, c'est monstrueux de la briser ainsi. _

_«Arrête de regarder ces stupides informations! Ronchonna le vampire. Je sais qu'on cherche Stefan mais on devrait peut-être arrêter. Ça te fait du mal, et je déteste te voir souffrir._

_- Il est parti, pleura Elena. Il est parti et il est sanguinaire. Et toi tu es là._

_- Je préférerais échanger ma place avec lui si ça pouvais éviter que tu pleures tous les soirs, confia Damon. _

_- Non je ne disais pas ça pour… Je ne sais même pas ce que tu as cru que je voulais dire, dit-elle en séchant ses larmes. Je ne veux juste pas te perdre toi aussi. J'ai l'impression d'être une petite fille perdue, et si tu partais j'aurais l'impression d'être encore un peu plus perdue._

_- Je ne te laisserais pas Elena. Mais sache que tu n'es en aucun cas une pauvre petite fille perdue, lui assura le vampire. Tu es forte Elena Gilbert et bientôt tout ça ne sera plus que de l'histoire ancienne, c'est promis. Je te promets que Stefan reviendra à la maison et qu'il sera de nouveau lui-même. _

_- Merci, chuchota-t-elle en lui déposant un discret baisé sur la joue. Merci pour tout Damon._

_- Oh mais c'est un plaisir de voler au secours d'une jolie jeune femme en déstresse, déclara Damon d'un ton léger.»_

_ Même dans les pires moments, Damon sait ramener de la légèreté et faire sourire la jeune femme. Il est comme une bouffée d'oxygène pour Elena. Il lui apporte tout ce dont elle a besoin et bien plus. Le ténébreux vampire, son sauveur, lui apporte la joie et le bonheur. Elena tient à lui bien plus qu'elle ne le devrait! Mais elle ne l'avouera jamais. C'est mal. Au lieu de ça, elle plaisante avec lui. _

_- Tu joues les Superman?_

_- Seulement si tu joues les Lois Lane! Répliqua Damon, sur le ton de la séduction. _

_- Comme si ma vie n'était pas assez compliquée! _

_- Comme si j'étais le héro!_

_- Les héros sont des personnes ordinaires qui se retrouvent confrontée à une situation peu commune. Toi tu es un vampire, tu es tout sauf ordinaire Damon! Tu n'es pas parfait, tu ressembles plus à l'anti-héro qu'au héro mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien. Les héros, quand on vit la vie que l'on a, ça n'existe pas. On n'est pas dans un roman où tout ira bien, où tout redeviendra normal sans aucune conséquence ou séquelle sur nous. Mais n'oublie pas, on n'est pas parfaits, on n'est pas des héros mais tu es quelqu'un de bien Damon. Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre mais c'est la vérité. Tu es quelqu'un de bien mais tu as tellement souffert que tu ne peux pas l'entendre, même si c'est la vérité. Même si ce que je dis est sincère.»_

_ De la tendresse, une pure tendresse émane d'Elena. Ses paroles, ses gestes, tout n'est que tendresse. Elle caressait avec douceur le bras du vampire et lui souriant. Aux yeux de Damon, elle est un ange. Cependant, aussi parfaite soit-elle, aussi sincère soit-elle, le ténébreux Salvatore ne pouvait la croire lorsqu'elle dit qu'il est quelqu'un de bien. Il est mauvais. Il commet des actes horribles. Il est le pire danger qui puisse roder. Il est un prédateur de la nuit, le pire qu'il existe. _

_«On va dire qu'il est trop tard et que tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Il est vraiment temps de dormir mademoiselle Gilbert._

_- Ça ne changera pas ce que je pense de toi Damon. Mais tu as raison, il est temps que je dorme. Bonne nuit Damon._

_- Bonne nuit Elena, murmura-t-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Je te promets que je vais tout faire pour que tu ne pleures plus._

_- Je sais, marmonna la jeune femme en s'endormant. Je sais Damon.» _

_Pourtant, malgré leur rapprochement au cour des dernières semaines, aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir faire le premier pas, malgré l'attirance mutuelle qu'il existait entre eux deux. Damon a peur de blesser Elena en faisant quelque chose qui pourrait la froisser ou la pousser à culpabiliser vis-à-vis de Stefan alors que la jeune femme a peur de souffrir. Et puis la voix de la raison ne cesse de lui répéter qu'aller plus loin avec Damon est mal. Il est le frère de Stefan. Stefan son ex petit-ami. Stefan qui en ce moment a besoin d'aide puisqu'il n'est plus lui-même. _

_Alors, tous deux retenus par leurs raisons personnelles, ils se contentent de moments de tendresses et de rigolades dont la jeune femme a tellement besoin. Tout ce qu'Elena demandait, tout ce dont elle a besoin, Damon le lui donnait. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle après l'acte irréfléchi, irresponsable, irrationnel et blessant qu'a eu Jeremy envers Damon – le jeune Gilbert, influencé par Vicki, a essayé de planter un pieu dans le cœur du vampire – alors le ténébreux Salvatore l'a laissé emménager chez lui, lui permettant même venir dormir dans sa chambre puisqu'Elena ne voulait pas rester dans celle de Stefan ni rester seule tout court. _

_Face à la relation grandissante qu'entretiennent Damon et Elena, Bonnie et Caroline – inquiètes – se sont permises de mettre en garde leur amie. Mais elle ne firent que la froisser et la pousser à partir en weekend à New York avec Damon. Durant ce séjour dans la grosse pomme, les deux jeunes gens se sont plus que rapprochés et chacun d'eux a fini par céder à l'attirance mutuelle qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre. Les peurs d'Elena se sont dissipées, et après ce formidable weekend qu'elle venait de passer avec Damon elle n'a plus peur de s'afficher avec lui et de dire qu'ils sont officiellement ensemble. _

_Malheureusement leur retour à la réalité fut brutal! En un weekend, Alaric, Bonnie, Caroline et Tyler ont mis au point un plan pour ramener Stefan à la maison et tuer Klaus pour de bon, plan prévu pour le soir même. _

_Tout s'est déroulé selon le plan initiale et Stefan a atterri dans la cave pour un sevrage de force tandis que Damon fuyait Elena, s'étant mit martel en tête en se persuadant qu'elle retournerait avec Stefan une fois celui-ci serait de nouveau lui-même. Trois semaines plus tard, ce fut chose faite, et Damon disparut dans la nuit, laissant derrière lui une Elena complètement désespérée, tandis que Stefan essayait de regagner sa confiance et de lui faire oublier le mal qu'il a pu lui faire._

Elena Gilbert s'est finalement décidé à revenir à Mystic Falls pour la Journée des Fondateurs. Lorsqu'elle a quitté la ville cinq ans plus tôt, elle s'est installée à San Francisco avec Caroline et Tyler, puis deux ans plus tard elle a emménagé à Los Angeles – Malibu précisément – où elle vit paisiblement dans une charmante maison face à l'océan. Elle est heureuse et sereine. Elle a enfin un vie calme et épanouissante. Seul bémol, sa famille et ses amis lui manquent. Les seuls avec qui elle est restée en contact sont Caroline et Tyler.

Après le retour de Stefan – son sevrage, plus précisément – Damon l'a brutalement quitté et la jeune femme s'est raccrochée au cadet des Salvatore, s'entêtant à vouloir sauver leur relation tout en sachant que c'était perdu d'avance. Mais Elena ne voulait pas être seule, et comme Damon était parti, chaque jours elle s'acharnait d'autant plus à sauver – bien consciente que sa tache était vaine – son histoire d'amour avec Stefan. Seulement, un matin, sa vie à basculer.

_Elena se sentait mal depuis quelques jours. Elle était fatiguée, elle n'arrivait plus à avaler un seul aliment solide le matin à cause des haut le cœur que la nourriture lui procure. De plus, elle venait de réaliser qu'elle a du retard dans ses mensualités féminines. Et bien qu'elle sache que les vampires ne peuvent procréer, elle a tous les symptômes de la grossesse, elle se sent enceinte et le test de grossesse qu'elle a fait ainsi que la prise de sang qui a suivi ne font que confirmer son hypothèse. Elle enceinte. Enceinte d'un vampire. À Mystic Falls! Son bébé ne pourrait jamais survivre dans un ville où chaque personne représente un danger! Son enfant est à moitié vampire, il pourrait avoir certaines caractéristiques du vampirisme, il était possible que son bébé ait des crocs. Et jamais un enfant ne saurait cacher une telle nature. Le sang pourrait lui faire perdre la tête à n'importe quel moment, à n'importe quel endroit, et le mettre ne danger sans qu'elle ne puisse le protéger. Le conseil des Fondateurs ferra cet enfant comme un danger et ils tenteront de l'éliminer. Et avant eux Bonnie. La sorcière, protectrice de la nature, ne laissera jamais un tel être venir au monde. Qu'importe qu'elles soient amies, qu'importe que ce bébé soit une bénédiction, Bonnie le ferra comme un danger pour l'humanité. Et puis il y Jeremy. Avec ses fantômes, il est bien trop instable pour qu'un bébé vivent et grandissent près de lui. Influencé par Vicki qui cherche à se venger de Damon, son frère pourrait faire du mal à son bébé. _

_Elena se trouvait face à un choix: Sa ville ou son bébé? Rester auprès de son frère ou partir pour protéger son bébé? Le choix était tellement évident pour elle: elle choisit son bébé. Toujours. Envers et contre tous. Et pour protéger le petit être précieux qui grandit en elle, la jeune femme devait fuir Mystic Falls, et pour fuir, elle avait besoin d'aide. Alors elle se tourna vers Caroline. Bien que son amie ne porte pas Damon dans son cœur, elle était la seul en qui Elena pouvait avoir confiance. Bien sur, elle pourrait se trouver vers Stefan, il les protégerait le bébé et elle, mais il souffrirait. Elle lui briserait le cœur en lui apprenant attendre un enfant de Damon. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Elle devait le préserver et préserver la relation fraternelle, fragile, qui unit les deux Salvatore. Stefan ne devra jamais savoir qu'elle est enceinte. _

_Contre tout attente, Caroline Forbes prit plutôt bien la nouvelle. Le fait que Damon est le père du bébé qu'attend Elena passa au second plan. La vampiresse était heureuse pour son amie et déjà conquisse par cet enfant. Elle tendit donc sans aucun soucis la main à son amie, embarquant dans leur fuite Tyler, qui, comme sa petite amie, promit à la jeune femme de garder son secret et de protéger cet enfant à naitre. _

_Le couple aida donc la jeune femme à faire ses bagages et s'installa avec elle en Californie où Elena poursuivit paisiblement sa grossesse et donna naissance à une magnifique petite fille: Miranda Jenna Caroline Gilbert. La vampiresse, marraine de l'enfant, fut d'un soutient sans faille pour Elena. Elle l'aide à s'occuper de l'enfant et enseigna le self-control à la fillette qui sortait facilement le crocs. _

_Miranda est bel et bien la fille de Damon. Elle a des yeux bleus perçants mais surtout, elle a l'immortalité de son père. Elle est un vrai petit vampire. Et au delà. Plus Miranda grandit, plus elle se montre surprenante. La fillette est d'une intelligence démesurée et comprenait qu'elle devait contrôler sa soif de sang. Si bien que lorsque Tyler demanda Caroline en mariage, Elena put déménager, se sentant pleinement capable de s'occuper seule de sa fille. _

_Toutes les deux ont donc emménagé à Malibu. Miranda, en tout bon vampire qui se respecte, n'aime pas l'eau mais elle aime regarde la mer et jouer dans le sable. De plus, la maison est un peu isolée et la plage est privée. Elles sont tranquilles dans leur petit univers. _

Malgré le bien-être qu'elle ressentait dans sa belle maison californienne, Elena a besoin de retrouver ses racines, ne serais-ce que pour quelques jours, c'est ce besoin de se ressourcer chez elle qui la pousser à accepter la requête de Caroline et à revenir à Mystic Falls où elle s'installa dans la maison de son enfance. Miranda paisiblement dormait dans son ancienne chambre, tandis qu'elle fouillait dans ses affaires, laissées derrière elle.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à ouvrir un de ses anciens journaux, celui qu'elle écrivait lorsque sa vie a basculé en rencontrant les frères Salvatore. Cependant, un bruit se fit entendre, la jeune femme capta deux démarches différentes sous son perron et elle décida d'aller voir qui pouvait bien venir chez elle en pleine nuit.

Sans ménagement, elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva en face d'un Alaric surprit qui soutenait un Jeremy, visiblement ivre, au bercail.

«Elena! Murmura le professeur d'Histoire, heureux de la revoir. Jeremy ne m'a pas dit que tu étais de retour.

- Je viens d'arriver, répondit-elle chaleureusement. Que lui est-il arrivé? Et puis pourquoi l'as tu amené ici? Avant que je parte, Jeremy disait qu'il ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds ici, et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Il m'a laissé la maison et il est parti vivre dans un sordide appartement. Quand je suis partie, je lui ai téléphoné pour lui demandé s'il voulait revenir ici, et il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il se fichait royalement de cette maison. D'après ce que je sais, tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est l'alcool, la drogue et évidemment ses sordides fantômes!

- Doucement Elena, répondit Alaric. Ton frère passait la soirée au Mystic Grill, où – comme d'habitude – il importunait les clients. Le sheriff l'a embarqué, et moi je suis allé le récupérer. Il était dans un état plus que pitoyable! Pire que d'habitude! Il semblait qu'il était en très grande conversation avec Vickie lorsque ta mère est arrivée. Ensuite il semble qu'ils se soient disputés, et ta maman a du repartir puisqu'il s'est calmé et m'a demandé de l'amener ici. Elena tu te rends compte que je suis entrain de te raconté la vie de ton frère avec des fantômes? Quand tu es partie il a sombré encore plus, et lorsque ça a été au tour de Bonnie, ça l'a anéanti! Où étais tu? Pourquoi es tu partie? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec un des Salvatore? Les deux, peut-être? Damon a fait…

- Caroline m'a dit qu'il était un habitué du bureau du sheriff, le coupa Elena en ne prêtant pas attention aux questions de son ancien professeur. Elle m'a dit aussi qu'à chaque fois c'était toi ou Matt qui le sortait de ses ennuis. Alors merci de prendre soins de lui.»

Bien qu'heureuse de revoir Alaric, Elena se sentait gêné face à lui. Elle lui cachait des choses. Elle devrait lui parler de Miranda, mais elle le mettrait en danger en le forçant à garder le secret de sa fille. De plus, Alaric a son lot de soucis! Jeremy en prime! Alors elle se tut en mettant de côté le malaise qu'elle ressentait.

«Écoute, je repars après la Journée des Fondateurs, mais d'ici là je vais essayer de le raisonner. Je lui dirai qu'il est le bienvenu chez moi, comme ça s'il le souhaite, il pourra quitter Mystic Falls.

- Elena, on ne lui demande pas de quitter la ville! Protesta Alaric. On veut juste retrouver le Jeremy d'avant. Celui plein de vie! Là il ressemble à une pauvre loque sans avenir! Jenna n'aurait pas voulu ça, et je pense que tes parents non plus.»

Alaric marqua une pause. Il était heureux de revoir Elena, mais quelque chose lui faisait penser qu'elle ne resterait pas. Et égoïstement, le professeur d'Histoire souhaitait qu'elle pose ses bagages en ville.

Alaric marqua une pause. Il était heureux de revoir Elena mais quelque chose lui faisait penser qu'elle ne resterait pas bien longtemps en ville. Et égoïstement le professeur d'Histoire souhaitait qu'elle pose ses valises à Mystic Falls. Alors il lui témoigna sa joie de la revoir et tenta de lui montrer que beaucoup de personnes tiennent encore à elle dans leur petite bourgade de Virginie:

«Tu devrais venir manger à la maison, demain soir, enfin vu l'heure, ce soir devrais-je dire! Il semblerait que ma femme et toi vous connaissiez.

- Ta femme? demanda Elena, intriguée. Tu t'es remarié? Félicitation! Je n'étais pas au courant. Qui as-tu épousé?

- Tu le sauras si tu viens manger à la maison! Répliqua son ami. Tu ne réponds pas à mes questions, je ne réponds pas aux tiennes!»

Puis Alaric Saltzman quitta le perron des Gilbert et se dirigea vers sa voiture tandis qu'Elena referma la porte de sa maison et recouvrit son frère d'un plaid. Ensuite, elle remonta à l'étage, dans son ancienne chambre, où elle s'endormie en tenant sa fille serrée contre elle.

Le lendemain matin, Caroline et Tyler Lockwood attendaient Elena et Miranda sur la terrasse du Mystic Grill. La blonde perdait patience et s'inquiétait du retard de son amie. Certes Elena n'a qu'un petit quart d'heure de retard, mais comme ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, Caroline se fait du souci, bien que son mari tente tant bien que mal de la rassurer en lui disant que les mères de famille – qui plus est lorsqu'elles sont célibataires comme Elena – sont parfois en retard à leurs rendez-vous. Aucune raison d'alarmer toute la ville avec de grands gestes et des ronchonnements! Cependant, comme à son habitude, Caroline n'écoutait pas Tyler et décida d'appeler Elena afin d'être rassurée. Seulement, au moment où elle sortit son smartphone de sa sac à main griffé Chanel, la vampiresse aperçut Miranda courir vers elle, suivit de près par une Elena qui semblait de bon matin déjà débordée.

«Désolée du retard! S'empressa de s'excuser la brunette. Jeremy est venu à la maison. Enfin, je devrais dire qu'après que ta mère l'ait arrêté une énième fois, il a demandé à Alaric de le ramener à la maison. Donc ce matin, j'ai du aller faire les courses et lui laisser un petit déjeuner à la cuisine pour quand il daignera se réveiller.»

Assise sur les genoux de sa marraine, l'esprit de Miranda se baladait de l'autre côté de la rue, dans le square de la ville où une fête foraine a lieu. La fillette n'osait demander la permission d'y aller. Sa maman lui a expliqué, plus d'une fois avant d'arriver à Mystic Falls, qu'ici elles devaient faire attention à tout et ne surtout pas se faire remarquer. Miranda ignorait donc si elle pouvait aller s'amuser en face. Cependant, afin de laisser Elena et Caroline discuter entre filles, Tyler invita la petite à aller s'amuser et se goinfrer de sucreries.

«Sois gentille avec Tyler, ma chérie, lui souria Elena.

- Promis Maman, répondit Miranda en venant câliner sa mère. Je t'aime.

- Hey Mimi, tu ne crois pas que la fête foraine est gratuite? L'interpela Elena en lui tendant de l'argent. Amuse toi bien ma fille! Tyler, tu fais bien attention à Miranda! Et au moindre problème…

- Je t'appellerai. Je sais. Mais détresse, tout se passera bien! Lui assura son ami. Miranda et moi on va bien s'amuser, c'est tout!»

Mais Elena n'y peut rien, depuis qu'elle est maman, elle est très anxieuse. Sa fille est la prunelle de ses yeux, la chair de sa chair, sa bénédiction, son petit miracle inespéré. Miranda est tout pour elle et elle est tout ce qui lui reste de Damon. Elena ne peut pas la perdre. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Sans sa fille, elle ne peut vivre. Son cœur, sa vie, c'est cette petite tête brune aux yeux bleus pétillants dont les éclats de rires retentissent dans le square de la ville.

«Donc tu as vu Alaric? Demanda Caroline, un brin inquiète Il est donc à Mystic Falls? Est-ce qu'il sait pour toi? Ou pour Miranda? Dis moi qu'il était seul et qu'il n'y avait pas Meredith!

- Meredith? Meredith Suelez? Notre Meredith?»

La jeune femme était confuse, elle ne comprenait ni l'inquiétude de Caroline, ni pourquoi cette dernière lui parlait de leur amie d'enfance qu'elles n'ont pas revu depuis plus de dix ans!

«Mery est la femme d'Alaric. Elle est… C'est toujours la même Meredith, c'est juste que…»

Elena déteste lorsque Caroline bredouille. C'est signe qu'elle prend des pincettes. Et la jeune femme se sent toujours anxieuse lorsque l'on prend des pincettes avec elle. Alors, dans un geste vif, elle fit comprendre à son amie d'en venir au fait, et Caroline lui expliqua que Meredith appartient à une famille de chasseurs avant de la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle refuse cette héritage et qu'elle n'a aucun problème avec les vampires. Cependant, le mieux est de garder secret la nature surprenante de Miranda. Moins de personnes sont au courant, mieux c'est pour la sécurité de la fillette.

«Meredith sait tout pour nous. Elle est vraiment cool avec ça! Enfin, elle n'est pas au courant pour toi! Encore moins pour Mimi. Personne ne sait.

- C'est mieux comme ça! Répliqua Elena. Sinon, on me demandera depuis quand et vu l'âge de Miranda et ses yeux, si jamais quelqu'un fait le rapprochement avec Damon…

- Ta fille a les yeux de son père, son caractère les trois quart du temps, mais elle te ressemble aussi. Elle sait se comporter en parfaite mini Elena quand elle le veut! En plus avec ses beaux cheveux bruns ondulés, on voit tout de suite que c'est ta fille! Lui assura Caroline. Si Miranda ne se montre pas trop associable, personne n'ira penser qu'elle est la fille de ce crétin!»

L'esprit d'Elena était à des années lumières des babillages de Caroline. La jeune femme se trouvait confronter à un problème: l'invitation d'Alaric. Si elle n'allait pas diner chez lui, il se douterait qu'elle lui cache quelque chose. Et si elle y va, elle est obligé d'emmener Miranda. La présence de sa fille n'est nullement un problème, seulement, à table, la petite se laisse parfois emporter et montrer ses crocs. C'est purement instinctif, rien de prémédité, mais à Mystic Falls, c'est dangereux.

Pour Caroline, trois solutions s'offrent à Elena. La première: la première, se dérober en prétextant un problème. Jeremy pouvait être le parfait alibi. Le bémol, c'est qu'Alaric peut très bien décidé d'inviter Jeremy ou de venir aider Elena à gérer ce faux problème. La seconde: jouer franc jeu et avouer être un vampire. Seulement voilà, Elena ne peut pas se résigner à avouer la vérité craignant de se faire harceler de questions. Il ne reste donc que la troisième option plutôt culotée de la part de Caroline: qu'elle et Tyler se fassent inviter à ce diner. Ainsi, la vampiresse empêcherait leurs amis d'interroger Elena en tirant à elle toute la couverture! Le plan parfait!

«Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de revenir ici! Murmura Elena.»

À ce même moment une voix familière se fit entendre derrière Elena qui fut parcourut d'un frisson. C'était Bonnie!

D'instinct, Elena cacha sa main gauche, main où elle portait la bague de jour. Bonnie la reconnaitrait, il s'agit de cette bague qu'elle a faite "pour Caroline" lorsque celle-ci a prétexté avoir perdu la sienne. Si la sorcière voyait le bijou au doigt d'Elena, elle saurait ce qu'elle est. Et si jamais elle apprenait pour Miranda, toutes les questions que la jeune femme cherche à éviter surgiront sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

En présence de son amie, la brunette se sentait mal à l'aise. Pourtant elle cacha ses émotions derrière un masque de joie, vraiment bien faussé, et discuta avec la sorcière comme si de rien n'était. Elena n'avait qu'un souhait, que Bonnie ne la touche pas car elle comprendrait tout de suite ce qu'elle est devenue. Et bonne raison ou pas, elle savait que Bonnie ne ferrait pas la part des choses. Vu comment elle avait prit la transformation de Caroline, Elena se doutait bien qu'elle ne serait pas réjouit de la savoir elle aussi vampire. De plus, Elena ne doit nullement mettre sa fille en danger!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? **

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Bises & bonne soirée. **

**Amandine.**


End file.
